Kostur Ognia
Kostur Ognia (ang. Staff of Fire) – Cudowna Broń występująca na mapie Origins. Kostur Ognia strzela trzema kulami ognia, które ogłuszają i podpalają zombie. W zależności od zasięgu zombie mogą albo się spalić, albo nie. Po ulepszeniu kostura, broń otrzymuje nazwę Krew Kagutsuchiego. Działa ona na tej samej zasadzie z wyjątkiem zwiększonego zasięgu i kilku dodatkowych możliwości. Gracz może naładować kostur, przytrzymując przycisk strzału, aby wystrzelić serię trzech większych kul ognia, które, w kontakcie z ziemią lub ścianą, pozostają na niej przez kilka kolejnych sekund, po czym eksplodują. Oprócz tego kostur otrzymuje dodatek Wigor Sekhmeta. Użycie go powoduje obrócenie przez postać kostura i możliwość skorzystania z jego drugiego zakończenia. Pozwala ono na natychmiastową reanimację graczy przy bezpośrednim trafieniu "wigorem". Ulepszony kostur pozwala także na atakowanie nim wręcz. Broń ta pozwala zabić zombie jednym uderzeniem do 16. rundy. Zdobycie One Inch Punch powoduje jednak zastąpienie ataku kosturem mocniejszym atakiem One Inch Punch. Nie dotyczy to wersji Black Ops III, gdzie atak kosturem zadaje wtedy takie same obrażenia jak atak One Inch Punch. Budowa W celu zbudowania kostura gracz musi najpierw zebrać trzy jego części. Pierwszą z nich można zdobyć aktywując generator 6. Część pojawi się w skrzyni Rytuałów Starożytnych obok generatora. Po usunięciu szczątków prowadzących do podziemi kościoła, od następnej rundy nad mapą będzie latał świecący na pomarańczowo samolot. Gracz musi zestrzelić go, aby upuścił drugą część. Znaleźć ją można przy miejscu wykopalisk pomiędzy dwoma śladami robota. Ostatnim zadaniem gracza jest zabicie pierwszego Panzer Soldata. Część pojawi się w miejscu jego śmierci. oczesc1.png|Część po aktywowaniu generatora 6. oczesc2.png|Część po zestrzeleniu samolotu oczesc3.png|Część po zabiciu Panzer Soldata osamolot.png|Świecący się samolot Do zbudowania kostura, gracz potrzebuje kryształu ognia. W celu jego zdobycia, należy znaleźć Gramofon i czerwoną płytę z nagraniem. Gramofon znajduje się zawsze w miejscu wykopalisk. Płyta natomiast może pojawić się w trzech miejscach: *na skrzynce pomiędzy czołgiem a schodami, *na ławce w kościele, *na skrzynce, w pobliżu generatora 6. oplyta1.png|Płyta przy czołgu oplyta2.png|Płyta na ławce oplyta3.png|Płyta przy generatorze 6. Gdy gracz jest w posiadaniu gramofonu i płyty, musi udać się do The Crazy Place poprzez tunel ognia. Znajduje się on zaraz po lewej stronie od wyjścia z pierwszego pomieszczenia w stronę generatora 3. Gracz musi położyć gramofon na znajdującym się na końcu tunelu stole, aby zbudować portal, przez który należy przejść. Naprzeciwko gracza powinien znajdować się piedestał ognia, gdzie leży kryształ ognia. Po jego zebraniu nie zostaje nic innego jak wrócić do realnego świata. 2014-08-19 00004.jpg|Wejście do tunelu ognia okrysztal.png|Kryształ ognia Kostury można budować tylko w głównej komnacie, znajdującej się pod miejscem wykopalisk. Aby się tam dostać gracz potrzebuje czarnej płyty z nagraniem. Można ją znaleźć w trzech miejscach: *na skrzynce w pobliżu MP40, przy wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk; *przy innej skrzynce, przy drugim wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk; *na taczce obok Pack-a-Puncha. Po zdobyciu płyty gracz musi położyć gramofon na stole znajdującym się w miejscu wykopalisk. Spowoduje to pojawienie się schodów prowadzących do Głównej Komnaty, na której dnie znajdują się statywy. Gracz posiadający kryształ ognia może zbudować kostur na czerwonym statywie. kplyta1.png|Płyta przy jednym z wejść do miejsca wykopalisk kplyta2.png|Płyta przy drugim z wejść do miejsca wykopalisk kplyta3.png|Płyta na taczce komnata.png|Główna Komnata Krew Kagutsuchiego Gdy gracz jest w posiadaniu Kostura Ognia, musi udać się do The Crazy Place i rozwiązać tam zagadkę. Jego zadaniem jest zabicie przy pomocy Kostura Ognia określonej liczby stojących na metalowej kracie zombie, w celu zapalenia czterech kotłów. Prawidłowo zabity zombie zamienia się chmurę dymu i popiołu. Rozwiązanie zagadki sygnalizuje charakterystyczny dźwięk oraz komentarz Samanthy. 2014-08-19 00005.jpg|Kotły Następnym zadaniem gracza jest powrót do realnego świata i rozwiązanie kolejnej zagadki. Pod kościołem znajduje się siedem pochodni, pod którymi znajdują się liczby: 6, 11, 2 (nieużywana), 9, 4 (plama krwi), 7, 5 i 3. Na ścianach w kościele natomiast znajdują się cztery świecące symbole, reprezentujące cztery prawidłowe liczby. Zadaniem gracza jest rozszyfrowanie tych symboli. Szyfr zaczynamy czytać od prawej strony. Każda kolumna odpowiada kolejnym potęgom liczby 3. Pierwsza – 30, druga – 31, trzecia – 32 itd. Aby wyliczyć wynik jednej kolumny, wynik potęgowania należy pomnożyć przez liczbę kropek. Kółko oznacza 0. Po wyliczeniu wszystkich kolumn, należy dodać ich wyniki, aby otrzymać zaszyfrowaną liczbę. Na poniższym obrazku przedstawiono sposób rozwiązania szyfru na przykładzie liczby 11 oraz rozwiązania wszystkich pozostałych symboli. Po wszystkim gracz musi podpalić wskazane przez symbole pochodnie. Rozwiązanie zagadki ponownie zasygnalizuje charakterystyczny dźwięk i komentarz Samanthy. 2014-08-19 00001.jpg|Pochodnie 11 i 2 2014-08-19 00007.jpg|Symbole w kościele origins_szyfr_3.png|Rozwiązanie szyfru Gracz musi wrócić do Głównej Komnaty, gdzie nad ziemią unosi się pięć pierścieni. Na czterech z nich znajdują się lampki w różnych kolorach. Zadaniem gracza jest obrócenie tych pierścieni tak, aby wszystkie wspomniane lampki były koloru czerwonego. Służą do tego znajdujące się dookoła komnaty dźwignie. Gdy pierścienie zostaną prawidłowo ustawione, gracz musi strzelić Kosturem Ognia w znajdującą się pod nimi czerwoną kulę. Spowoduje to wysłanie jej do The Crazy Place. kpierscienie.png|Pierścienie w Głównej Komnacie W ostatnim kroku należy wrócić do The Crazy Place i odstawić kostur na piedestał, na którym znajdował się kryształ ognia. Następnie gracz musi zabić określoną liczbę zombie, aby naładować kostur ich duszami. Ukończenie kroku zasygnalizuje komentarz Samanthy. Po wszystkim gracz może podnieść Krew Kagutsuchiego. Osiągnięcia i trofea Zagubiona dziewczynka|W Origins, uwolnij Samantę.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Jest ulubionym kosturem Takeo. *Jego moc jest bardzo skuteczna przeciw Panzer Soldatom. Zabija je niemal natychmiast. Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III